


When the stars align

by EmorySkywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ben transferred to Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Rey, Hux is a good friend, Letters, Partners in Potions Class (Harry Potter), Potions Class (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Rey and Hux are friends, Slytherin Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars References, Student Ben Solo, Student Rey (Star Wars), This is all very soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmorySkywalker/pseuds/EmorySkywalker
Summary: -	Rey! Hi! What are you doing here? – he asked completely comfortable and oblivious to the fact that he was half-naked in front of Rey.-	I... You... can you just please put something on? – and she finally managed to break her gaze and look at somewhere else than Ben.-	Actually, my shirt is torn apart. – he shrugged. Ben was obviously enjoying the situation.-	You’re a wizard, for Merlin’s sake, fix it! You can’t just be around people like this!OR: Ben Solo transferred to Hogwarts, and finds it hard to make real connections, when people keep compare him to his famous parents. He also finds Potions classes very hard, it's good that Rey is there to help him out. :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Phasma & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KianaDameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianaDameron/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely sister for her college graduation! Love you, Kiana Dameron! <3
> 
> (I have this fanfic finished, so I'll upload a new chapter a day.)

Rey and Hux sat together on the Hogwarts Express as they had every year since their first. It was an unlikely friendship, if you asked anybody, but it worked for them.

Little eleven-year old Rey got on the Hogwarts Express all on her own because there was nobody from the group home who would have taken her. The wizarding world was new, exciting and overwhelming for her - there was so much to figure out. So after getting on the train she basically ran into the first empty comparentment to be alone a bit and figure out what’s next.

She took a few deep breaths to calm her down, and that’s when he noticed that the comparentment wasn’t actually empty – a ginger boy was sitting right next to the door - that’s why she couldn’t see him first. He was staring at her. Very awkward.

\- Hi – she said trying to work up the courage she didn’t have. 

\- Hi! I’m Hux! – he introduced himself confidentally. – What’s your name?

\- I’m Rey. Is Hux your first name? What is it short for?

He started laughing.

\- It’s my last name, and I don’t like it, because its from my father. But my first name is ever worse, so I go by Hux.

\- What is your first name?

\- I’ve just met you, you expect me to tell you my deepest secret? 

Rey felt uncomfortable. She’s alreay ruining everything with her curiosity, but Hux chuckled and went on when saw that Rey suddenly got really quiet:

\- Just kidding, don’t worry about it. It’s Armitage. Can you imagine a worst name than that? Seriously, it’s the worst.

Rey let out the breath that she seemed to have held in.

\- I don’t think it’s that bad. Maybe you could make up a new name for yourself, like Armie or something like that – she offered.

And from that day on, they were friends. Best friends. Rey wished that they would end up in the same house in Hogwarts and it didn’t happen, but that didn’t stop them from hanging out every time they could. Hux was a regular visitor at the Hufflepuff table at meals, and slowly the Slytherins accepted that Rey was frequenting their table at meals. 

But back to the present, it was their last time together on the Hogwarts Express as students. Hogwarts was like a safe haven for both of them. Rey was living in the group home during the summer, and Hux didn’t have it better either – he lived with his dad and his dad’s wife, and they both treated him as their servant whenever he was home. It could hardly be called a home.

From very early on, Rey and Hux planned to leave their current living situations behind as soon as they graduated and move in together in Hogsmeade or in Godrick’s Hollow. 

\- Have you heard that your favorite quidditch hero’s son has transferred to Hogwarts? – Hux asked Rey suspecting that Rey had no idea about wizarding news.

\- You mean Han Solo? Han Solo’s son? 

\- Do you have other favorite quidditch heroes?

\- Well, I guess he is the one I consider my favorite. Do you think he’ll visit? Maybe come to a quidditch match? Maybe when I play? – Rey’s eyes became dreamy as she imagined she scanario explaining it to Hux, who was just laughing – After the match, he would congratulate his son, but then find me in the celebrations, because we won, and he shakes my hand and offers to coach me after I finish my last...

She couldn’t finish her daydream, because the door of their compartment opened, and a dark-haired man peeked in. He leaned in with his hands on the sides of the doorframe.

\- Hey guys – he spoke with an American accent. – I’m looking for a girl named Phasma? I was exchanging letters with her, but I have no idea how she looks. 

He looked at Rey, who suddenly felt really self-conscious about her worn-down clothes and her messy hair. She looked at Hux, who looked at her with a very suggesting look, but Rey had no idea what it meant, then glanced back at the newcomer. Hux took the hint and answered: 

\- Sorry, she’s not here. She’s a really tall girl, blond, short hair. You’ll recognize her. I’m Hux, by the way. And this is Rey – he gestured towards her.

The man offered his hand for both of them to shake:

\- I’m Ben. I just transferred to Hogwarts. I don’t really know anybody except for Phas, but I guess, it is a good way to get to know people. Which house are you guys in?

Rey really-really wanted to say something. Something easy that she couldn’t mess up, and this seemed as good a chance as any.

\- Hux is Slytherin and I’m a Hufflepuff.

\- So, you’re the kind, loyal, good friend type and Hux is the... which is Slytherin?

\- Ambitious, cunning, determined – she listed. – Green crest. But Hux is definitely the good friend type, just for the recod.

\- Ok, good to know where to turn if I need good friends. I guess, I’ll see you two around later. – Ben waved goodbye.

\- Good luck finding Phasma. 

\- Thanks. – Ben closed the door and left.

Rey was still looking at the door where he disappeared, when Hux kicked him softly on the foot:

\- Earth to Rey! You here? You know maybe you should rethink your plan... It seems more suitable that you start dating Ben, marry him and then you would end up with Han Solo as you dad-in-law.

\- What? – she bursed out. – That was Ben... Solo? I can’t believe this... He’s hot, sweet and Han Solo is his dad. And then we didn’t even talk about his mom. Can he be even more out of my league? 

\- Actually, he didn’t look like someone who cares about parents, titles and all those things. Someone who doesn’t remember which house is Slytherin... I mean, literally everyone knows that Slytherin is the evil one, where most dark wizards come from... And for the rest, you’re hot and sweet, too. 

She sighed smiling. She was grateful for Hux, who was like a brother to her. In a way, he was her family.

***

The Sorting Ceremony was the same as every year, except that this time, the Hat had to sort Ben Solo as well. He just looked so out of place among the first years, especially that he wasn’t only older, but he was so tall that freshmen looked like dwarfs next to him. He was feeling uncomfortable, you could tell. When it was finally his turn, he walked to the chair followed by the gaze of the whole of Hogwarts. Some girls were audibly sighing or whispering to their friends. 

Ben Solo wasn’t what you would typically call handsome, but there was something about him that attracted the eyes. He had broad shoulders and a huge chest that even the robe he was wearing couldn’t hide. His dark, serious eyes were now stricktly looking forward. His hair was a beautiful dark, wavy mane, brushed back from his beautymark-splattered face. Maybe it was the sum of these things, maybe it was the confidence that radiated from him.

His face was completely red now. It was obvious that he didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to be the center of all attention. 

He sat on the three-legged chair with the Hat on his head for quite a long time, before the Hat yelled out:

\- Slytherin!

He seemed relieved and not looking around, he fast walked to the Slytherin table, where he was greeted with a loud cheer and clapping. The rest of the ceremony went on as usual, and Rey couldn’t help but feeling a little bit disappointed that Ben didn’t get into Hufflepuff.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week went by really quick. Rey enjoyed being back in Hogwarts, getting back to her old habits. The classes were mainly about introduction, what they can expect this last year and teachers loved to scare them with the NEWTs. 

It was the Wednesday of the second week and Hux wasn’t feeling well. Madam Pomfrey decided to keep him in hospital wing for the day. She said it was probably just a regular cold and treated him accordingly, but a day of rest couldn’t hurt. That’s how Rey ended up without a partner in Potions. Snape told them to find a partner to work with in the previous class and now that everyone was standing in front of their cauldron with their partner, she realized that hers was missing.

Snape wanted to pair her up with an existing pair, and that’s when Ben Solo entered. Though fall in would be a more proper discription of what happened, as he was seemingly running and was catching his breath when he arrived.

\- Some think that because of their parentage, they have the privilige of being late to my class. – Snape mocked him. – Well, it is not the case. Five points from Slytherin. Your partner has been waiting for you.

\- My partner is Phasma and she’s sick – Solo said defiantly.

He didn’t seem to be Snape’s favorite. Snape was all for Slythering winning the house cup, and supported his house in ways that some may consider favoritism, but now, he just deducted points because of Solo, which isn’t exatly the sign of liking.

\- Your parter is not here, and Miss Skywalker’s isn’t here, so I made the logical choice to pair you two up. Now, stop wasting my time, and start the task. Miss Skywalker will catch you up, I’m sure.

He sighed. It seemed that he didn’t want to be paired up with Rey. Well, he was not only a Slytherin, but also the son of a famous diplomat and a famous quidditch player. And Rey was a nobody with no parents. She sighed – Hux was wrong about assuming that Ben didn’t care about such things.

Solo jumped to sit on the table they were supposed to be working on:

\- Rey... – he started, but then stopped because Rey’s face was showing confusion and surprise that he actually knew her name – Please, don’t tell me I’m messing it up again! I’m trying to remember everyone’s name but it’s just too many people. – he run his fingers through his hair.

\- Eeerrrr... No, you’re fine. I’m Rey.

\- Ok, good, cause I remember that I was thinking of sunshine, when memorizing your name... I’m Ben.

\- I know, everyone knows that – she answered rolling her eyes, and she saw a second of passing sadness on his face.

Ben didn’t say anything, and just looked at her expectantly, so she went on.

\- So each pair is given some kind of poison, and we have to analyze it and make an antidote to it. At the end of class, one of us will have to drink the poison and the antidote to check if it’s working.

Ben’s eyes grew:

\- This is only my second class with Snape, but I already know he’s mental. Is this normal here? To poison students? Cause with my knowledge of potions, we’re screwed... Are you any good at this stuff? 

\- I... – she was too shy to admit that she was indeed good at Potions, so she tried to change the subject – you didn’t have potions in Ilvermorny?

\- We did, but only until fourth year. I’m not really interested in Potions anyways, I don’t want to be a healer, or anything but I just learned that for my chosen career path it’s mandatory here, so here I am. Having no idea about what I’m doing. Phas was supposed to be my partner, because she’s good, and promised me that she will catch me up, and help with this group project. But she had an accident in Transfiguration just before this, and I had to take her to the hospital wing. She was freaking out. Well, I was freaking out, too – her whole arm became a snake... I mean a real one. She didn’t want to let me go, her human hand holding on to my hand, that is... She’s a really cool girl, great friend, and I wanted to stay with her, but Madam Pomfrey sent me to class. That is why I was late. And now I’m oversharing. Sorry. I tend to do that when I feel awkward. – Ben sighed and looked at the table, so he doesn’t have to look at Rey.

Rey was surprised. He wasn’t anything like she imagined him. They were two weeks into school and she could only see him from from far except for that minute on the train. But in the back of her mind, the assumption was there that someone with such iconic, awesome (and don’t forget rich) parents would be a brat. He wasn’t. He was actually honest with her and admitted that he sucket at Potions.

She pulled herself together, because they didn’t have a lot of time, especially if Ben needed extra explanation about what they needed to do:

\- No worries. Let’s just start this. Hux, my partner is in the hospital wing too... Do you have gloves?

It turned out that the group work was a lot easier than either of them expected. Ben was definitely behind in knowledge, but he could easily follow Rey’s instructionsa and explanations, and after a while it seemed that somehow he managed to tap into her train of thoughts, because he could identify the last two ingredients of the poison by himself. When it was time for taking the poison, he insisted that he would do it:

\- Ok, if this is messed up, it’s definitely because of me. It’s not your fault that you got paired up with a halfwit. Me, that is. At least, Phas will have company in the hospital wing, if we missed something.

Rey laughed. Ben was funny, too. He was confident, but with a tiny hint of insecurity and that just made him really likeable.

\- Ok, if you really want to...– she gave in.

Ben grinned and drank the poison then the antidote. Rey was almost sure that they did a good job, and nothing will happen, but she got a bezoar ready, just in case. She was not going to be the one that let Ben Solo poison himself.

Ben seemed to intensly monitor himself if he felt any strange symptoms or anything, and Rey watched him too. She forgott that she was supposed to look for signs of discomfort or any weirdness, and was just staring at him. His hair was just gorgeous, a bit long, falling into his face, and she really wanted to reach up and move it away so she could see his kind, brown eyes better. 

His lips seemed tight in concentration, and Rey remembered how his face softened, when they smiled at each other in agreement during their task. Now, his lips moved, but it needed a few seconds for her to get back to reality and understand what he said:

\- I guess, I’ll live. We did a good job, partner! – and he raised his hand to high five.

That was such and American thing to do, and Rey loved it. She high-fived him as they heard Snape telling them that everyone’s house get’s five points that didn’t need extra care after taking the potion and the antidote. 

Class was dismissed, so Rey and Ben both started to pack up their books and ingredients. As Ben was making their left-over potion disappear behing Rey’s back, he asked:

\- I’m going to see Phas in the Hospital wing... Are you...? Are you are visiting Hux, too? We could walk there together?

\- Sure – she said, and her heart started to beat a bit faster. – But I was planning to get some crackers for Hux from the kitchen. We can get some extra for Phasma, too.

Ben had no idea about the kitchen and loved the idea of Rey showing it to her. Now, they were walking towars the hospital wing with a box of crackers each. Rey looked at Ben as they walked:

\- So how did you end up in Slytherin? You don’t really strike me as a Slytherin to be honest.

\- What do you mean?

\- Please, don’t take this the wrong way, but Slytherins usually keep to themselves. And not very open to other houses. And have a tendency to hide behind a mask of superiority and coldness to save themselves from being pushed away. 

He chuckled.

\- That is a pretty accurate description, I guess. What makes you think, I’m not like that?

\- I’ve been going to the same school with your housemates for over 6 years, and I already know more about you than about any of them. Probably combined. Well, except for Hux, but we spend an awful lot of time together, so I guess that doesn’t count.

\- Cause I overshare. I told you. And it’s easy to talk to you. You don’t seem to expect all kinds of big things from me just because my parents are awesome.

\- Well, your parents are awesome. But that doesn’t have to mean that you have to be awesome... – Rey just realized how stupid that came out, and blushed. She tried to save what she could – That sounded different in my head. I mean you are awesome. But on your own right. 

\- You really think so? – Ben asked hopefully.

\- I do. But you didn’t answer... Slytherin?

\- Oh, yeah. I only told this to Phasma, but the thing is, the Hat didn’t know where to put me – Gryffindor or Slytherin, but I didn’t know anyone in Gryffindor, so I asked... ok, I begged the Hat to put me into Slytherin.

\- Oh! – she let out a surprised noice.

\- What?

\- This usually goes the other way round. People asking the hat not to put them into Slytherin. Cause you know, „evil house” and all that – Rey did airquotes as she said evil house. – You really don’t care about labels, do you?

Before he could have answer, they reached the hospital wing and Rey let themselves in. She ran to her best friend, who was awake having soup.

She sat down on the side of his bed:

\- Are you contagious or can I hug you?

Hux put the bowl he was holding to the nightstand:

\- Not contagious! – he claimed grinning, and opened his arms for a hug. He was facing the entrance and saw Ben looking for Phasma and when he couldn’t find him, just awkwardly standing from one leg to another. Ben looked like he was waiting for Rey, so as the good friend Hux was, he whispered into Rey’s ear: I think Solo is waiting for you. 

Rey turned around and saw a very uncomfortably looking Ben Solo holding his little box of crackers in his hand a few meters from her.

\- Phasma is gone. I guess she doesn’t have a snake-arm anymore... Errr, I guess I’m leaving you two alone... – he said awkwardly.

Rey deeply blushed. She hated when people assumed that they are a couple just because they were so close. Because of their similar family background, she thought of Hux as her brother and even the thought of having him as her boyfriend disgusted her. Not that she didn’t think he was handsome, and cute and kind and a good person in general, but he was her brother.

Some people were still waiting for them to get together, but most accepted that it’s not something likely to happen. And now, Ben Solo thinks that they are a couple. What a disaster...  
It was enough for Hux to look at Rey’s face to decode what she was feeling and he ran to her help the best he could.

\- Solo, you are more ridiculous than usual. We don’t need that kind of alone time with Rey. So get your arse over here, so we get the eat the crackers you brought as well. You can never get enough of these. And to hell with Phasma, why did she want to be healed so fast...? Now, she missed the crackers, sorry Phas.

Ben hesitantly walked over and sat on the other side of his bed:

\- So, you’ll live, Hux? – he frowned.

\- I can leave tomorrow morning. But tell me what happened today. Besides Phasma having a snake-arm. It looked really cool, but she didn’t seem to enjoy it...

So Ben and Rey told him how their Potions project went, and after half an hour later they were about to leave halfway towards the door, when Hux yelled after her:

\- Rey, I forgot something... – so Rey went back, sending Ben ahead.

\- What, Armie?

\- You like him, don’t you? – he was grinning like crazy. – My sister is growing up. And good choice, by the way, I approve

\- Stop it, Hux! I don’t like him, he’s just really nice. And I don’t need your approval...

\- You don’t but I give it nonetheless... 

Rey rolled her eyes:

\- Believe whatever you want, but now I gotta go, or I’ll miss dinner.

\- See you tomorrow at breakfast.

\- Yeah, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hux was out of Madam Pomfrey’s care, so he joined Rey for breakfast at the Hufflepuff table. Rey secretly wished that Ben would join them, too but he didn’t. For the next few day they only met up a few times at the corridors, when he waved her or said hi. 

Sometime next week, when Rey was having breakfast at the Slythering table, discussing a particularly interesting broom-charm that Rey found in a library book, when Hux suddenly interrupted her:

\- Don’t turn around, but I think Solo and Phasma are coming here!

\- How? Why...? How do you know? How far are they?

\- Ok, act normal, they are within 5 meters.

\- Hux, how am I supposed to act normal, now, you’re freaking me out!

And Hux was right, even though there were plenty of free seats, Ben sat down next to Rey and Phasma in front of them, next to Hux.

\- Morning! – they all exchanged greetings, then Phasma still half-standing asked:

\- So Hux, the quidditch try-outs are on this Saturday. You’re coming, right?

It was a their yearly joke. Hux was an ok quidditch player, but definitely not team material. Phasma and Hux both knew it, but they played their part at the try-outs every year without hesitation, just because it was fun. Hux enjoyed flying and took the try-outs as a chance to do it and Phasma liked giving him tips without expecting anything. Part of the fun was that Hux tried for a different position every year.

\- Sure thing, count me in!

\- Ben is trying out too, though I have no doubt that he’ll make it. – Phasma added proudly. 

\- Phas, just stop it! I feel under pressure without you as it is... – then he turned to Rey – so Rey, are you coming to watch?

Rey thought that she has no place in this conversation as she was on the team of her house, so even the suggestion surprised her:

\- I’m the seeker of Hufflepuff, we had out try-outs last weekend. I don’t think I should. Or I can. You know spying and all that – she slightly looked at Phasma, who took the hint and answered:

\- That’s bullocks. If you’d like to see a bunch of ambitious Slytherins wanting to prove themselves, but ending up only proving that they have nothing whatsoever to do with quidditch, you are welcome to come. It’s not like we are going to discuss strategy or anything.

\- Then I’ll be there – there was no way that he would miss the chance to be able to see Ben flying.

The rest of the breakfast went with wondering about who will make the Slytherin quidditch team.

**

Rey couldn’t catch Ben until Saturday. Even though, she sat with the Slytherins pretty often, Ben was always with Phasma, and Hux confirmed that they were talking serious quidditch. Phasma has treated Ben as if he were already on the team – and let’s be honest, that was pretty much inevitable – and they wanted to win the quidditch cup for Slytherin. After 7 years of defeat. Though Ben always looked around when they talked and greeted Rey with a warm smile.

The try-outs were in the afternoon from 3, so everyone could have a proper lunch. Rey opted for a little rest with quiet reading after lunch, and she must have dozed off, because it was already 3, when she looked at her watch. 

She pulled herself together as soon as she could, and literally ran out of their common room, just to almost crash into the person pacing right in front of the barrel-door.

Ben was wearing a green quidditch rope, holding his broom. There was a frown on his face, that lifted when he saw Rey. 

She could stop herself just in time, but they were almost touching. She took a quick step back and realized how much taller he is than her, she had to look up, which was hard because all she wanted to do was hiding her blush:

\- Ben! Shouldn’t you be at the try-outs?

\- That’s the question I was going to ask you. – he answered.

\- But I’m not a Slytherin, I don’t have to be there, so why?

This seemed to be a question he didn’t anticipate and Rey had the feeling that his brain was working on an acceptable answer, and when he opened his mouth, he said:

\- Because Hux is about be on, and you might not want to miss him.

Rey was sure that it wasn’t the real reason, but she let it slide. Was Ben there because he wanted her to see him fly? That was a thought she couldn’t dare to believe but it was definitely a more logical explanation, as she could see Hux fly literally anytime she wanted.

\- Ok, then let’s get going! Or you’ll miss tryouts!

Ben started to fastwalk, and Rey really needed to keep up, because by the time he took a step, she had to took two.

\- Merlin, you should go ahead, and I’ll catch up with you. I mean I will be at the bleachers!

He looked at her, and slowed down:

\- Sorry. 

Now that she could catch her breath, she asked:

\- Are you nervous?

\- Honestly? Very nervous. I know everybody is going to watch the famous Solo boy very closely. I mean I’m used to it, but it’s hard to live up the expectations. And when you don’t, people just throw you away... Sometimes I hate my dad. I mean not really, but being compared to him is just a curse. I hate when people do that. I’m a completely different person. And I don’t even wanna be a pro quidditch player, it’s just fun for me... Playing, flying, quidditch, I mean. O, Merlin, I’m oversharing again. A yes probably would have been sufficent. Sorry.

Rey couldn’t help, but her left hand shot up to touch his arm, to sooth him. She was a touchy person, but why in the world did she have to touch his bicep, she is goint to faint... Ben looked surprised at the touch, too, and looked at her, so she had to say something:

\- You just do you, ok? You’ll be great, I know! 

Rey was joined on the bleechers by Hux when he was done with his trials – he was among the first ones, because he applied for the beater position. Rey’s eyes kept going back to Ben who was sitting in the grass with the other Slytherin. Chasers and keepers were up next, and she did saw Ben fly...

It was definitely a nice sight. He was massive, but he flew with grace.

\- You know I can totally see Han Solo moves in him. But he looks more calculated with his moves, safer I guess, what do you think? – she asked Hux, trying to hide her excitement.

\- Well, you’re the Quidditch expert here, so I’ll trust you on this... I have no idea, honestly.

They kept watching him and when he was done and someone else took his place, Ben suddenly disappeared. Rey ran her eyes through the figures in the grass, but couldn’t find him. Where could he have gone?

Rey turned around because she heard something from behind – and it was the answer to her previous question. Ben was coming towards her and sat down next to her. His hair was windblown and he looked tired but happy. The same way Rey she thought she looked after flying. 

\- So, what did you think? – Ben asked wiping his forehead with his hand. Rey was tracing the motion with her eyes, and when couldn’t answer for a second, and Hux jumped in:

\- Rey thought you fly like your father. And that is the biggest compliment you could get from her. She loves Han Solo. 

She sent a killer stare to Hux. Ben just told her before this that he hated being compared to Han Solo and now, with Hux’s babbling, Ben is never going to talk to her ever again.

\- Hux! – she snapped at him. - If you decide to emberrass me, at least be precise and say what I said... – she was going red and now looked at Ben, how he took the comparison to his dad, and tried to save the situation – Ok, so what I said was that you fly similar to Ha... your dad, but he never seem to have any idea what he’s doing until he does it, and that can result in injuries, while you seem to have the same moves, but maybe you plan them out more? I don’t know but I just have the feeling that the way you fly is more responsible, more planned out?

Ben didn’t look offended, but rather pleased:

\- I can’t believe this... Compared to Han Solo – he was doing a kind of worshipping hand-motion – and coming off better than him? Nice for a change, thanks for that – and he bumped his thigh gently to hers. – I don’t get that every day. Well, never, to be precise.

Rey couldn’t help but feel all the butterflies in her stomach. She heard about this feeling before, and couldn’t imagine how it felt like – but now she did. And Ben went on:

\- You know, if you want to meet my dad, I can make that happen.

Hux gasped, because he knew that it would a dream come true for Rey, but she was facing Ben and quick series of emotions went through her face: surprise, joy, fear, emberrasment, and she just bursted out:

\- I don’t.

\- You don’t?! – she could hear the unbelief from both sides of her.

She couldn’t handle it, and buried her face into her hands, and she talked from there:

\- I mean I obviously do, but I don’t want Ben to think that I like him because of his dad, because I’m not.

\- Ben doesn’t think that – she heard Ben’s voice, and felt him gently trying to remove her hands from her face. Now Rey was looking at him and he looking back at her. – You like him? Ben?

Rey heard Hux’s voice from behind her back:

\- Ok, this is really uncomfortable for me, you guys, so I’m leaving. - And he left.

\- Of course, I like him. I mean, I like you. – his face lighted up, and she saw his eyes grow soft and he smiled - Everyone likes you, because you’re really kind and funny and smart. And not because of you dad. – Something changed on his face, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but now he looked kind of sad?

\- Thanks, Rey. That’s really... nice of you to say. Now that we’re cleared this up, just know that my offer still stands, for you to meet Han Solo...

\- Ok, thanks.

They sat in silence for a bit, then Rey worked up some courage:  
\- Ben, did I say something wrong? You seem... I don’t know, kind of out of sorts?

\- Nope. Just tired, I guess.

This was the cue for Phasma to magically enhance her voice and announce the new quidditch team of Slyherin. Of course Ben was in. And Hux wasn’t. Ben went to celebrate with the rest of the lucky ones, and Rey walked back to the castle feeling that she did say something wrong, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so full of awkwardness and fluff, I hope you'll love it. :)
> 
> And also, I have no idea about Potions, so I just put some random ingredients in there...:D

For the next week, Ben seemed to avoid Rey. Even when she sat at the Slytherin table, he sat as for from her as it was possible given the limited length of the table. She hoped that on their shared Potions class on Wednesday maybe she could get closer to him and talk to him. Nothing in particular, just hearing his voice, hearing him saying her name... 

But that didn’t happen. This time, they had to work alone and he moved his cauldron to the opposite side of the classroom. She could tell that Phasma kept whispering to him how to make the potion when Snape was out of sight, but it still blew up into his face in the middle of the class leaving him with burns all over his face and his shirt torn apart – his milk white skin visible through the rips.

Snape sent him to the hospital wind, and made his potion disappear.

When Rey was done and put his vial of her potion on Snape’s table, she walked back towards Phasma who was cleaning up her table. She started to help her so she’d have the chance to ask her the question that was bothering her for over a week:

\- Phas, hey, eeerr, is everything OK with Ben?

She didn’t look up, but nodded:

\- Sure, why wouldn’t be?

\- I don’t know that’s why I’m asking you... – she fought it but she could hear her voice crack.

Phasma finally looked up at her and looked hesitant, so Rey boldly asked:

\- You know what is it, but cannot tell?

\- If you really genuinely care, you should go to the hospital wing and... ask him. And maybe offer him to help him with Potions. Cause Merlin knows I tried my best, and he still blew up that thing.

\- OK, thanks, Phasma. I appreciate it.

So after class, she said goodbye to the mysteriously smiling Hux and went to the hospital wing. She opened the door and looked around. No one in sight, so she walked in, calling Ben’s name. It was an L shaped room and she heard his voice from somewhere she couldn’t see:

\- Yes? 

Then he appeared in the flesh. He was wearing his shoes, black pants and... that was it. His T-shirt nowhere in sight. Ben was shredded. Rey suspected that he was big, but now she could see everything those stupid t-shirts and robes were covering. White, skin with beatymarks splattered over everywhere, massive shoulders, and his abs... Her mouth went dry and couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man in front of her.

\- Rey! Hi! What are you doing here? – he asked completely comfortable and oblivious to the fact that he was half-naked in front of Rey. 

\- I... You... can you just please put something on? – and she finally managed to break her gaze and look at somewhere else than Ben. 

\- Actually, my shirt is torn apart. – he shrugged. Ben was obviously enjoying the situation.

\- You’re a wizard, for Merlin’s sake, fix it! You can’t just be around people like this!

He walked back to where he came from, Rey heard a soft „reparo”, and he came back wearing his shirt. 

\- So what’s up? – he asked. – If you need to see Madam Pomfrey, she just left, but should be back in a few minutes.

\- I was actually looking for you.

\- Me? 

\- Yeah. – she paused – Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of my idiotic Han Solo comment? I’m so sorry – you told me you don’t like being compared to him and I just did it. Can we please forget about it? 

\- Why does it matter to you? – he asked suspiciously.

\- I don’t like being avoided – she answered, but felt that it needed more clarification – Being avoided by you. 

\- OK – he shrugged.

\- OK, what? 

\- I won’t avoid you – he frowned a bit.

\- Does that mean we’re friends again?

Ben was surprised that she said tjat, but he was willing to take it.

\- Sure! – he smiled at her sweetly and Rey closed the distance between them and hugged him. When she put her head to his chest, came the thought that maybe she shouldn’t just go around hugging people. Well, Ben. 

He hesitated for a bit in confusion then hugged her back, and confirmed again:

\- Friends! 

He was glad, Rey couldn’t see how much he was grinning.

***

Next time they actually talked was their next Potions class. With Ben promising not to avoid Rey, they had a few shared conversations at the Slyherin table, but other people were always involved.

On Wednesday afternoon, Rey walked in to the Potions classroom and started to get her ingredients ready when she saw someone from the corner of her eye, and as the person was tall and definitely a guy, she expected him to be Hux:

\- What’s up? You ready to bottle death and do all stuff Snape preaches about, but we never actually do?

Rey turned and would have stumbled into her ingredients on her table if a strong hand hadn’t caught her waist immediately. Ben’s hands.

\- You ok? – he asked casually. But Rey felt that he was a lot closer than what she would consider casual.

\- Oh, yeah, thanks. I thought it was Armie... I mean it’s your arms on me right now, so I wasn’t that wrong... – She was mortified. What the hell come out of her mouth? How could she have said that? This is the most embarrassing moment in the history of wizardry.

Ben chuckled and let her go.

\- Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to switch Hux for me?

Rey felt that she was going red. What in Merlin’s beard is the guy talking about? She also had to keep herself from not looking at his huge, muscly arms, that were covered in a black sweater. He sounded like he was flirting. Was he really or was it her imagination?

\- What? – this was all she managed to get out of herself.

\- What I meant was: can I be your partner for today? – he brushed through his long dark her, and Rey couldn’t help but gazed at his hair. 

Ben was driving her crazy. She couldn’t believe how easily her whole brain turned jelly just because of him. And she was angry that he acted so normal and kept his cool.

\- I mean last time, we were a good team, and I don’t want to blow up again. – Ben looked at her like a puppy that you can’t say to no. – Please? – he added.

\- I need to ask Hux, but yeah. – she sighed.

\- I already asked him. He said it’s fine. – She marvelled how thoughtful he was. 

So they work together again. Rey fought hard to keep her focus on the task they had and not let her eyes wander to him. Sometimes, she caught him watching her, and he held her gaze, so she ended up being the one to look away...

They talked about stuff other than the potion they are making together, and Rey was just so out her mind that she almost added shredded Boomslang skin prematurely to the potion when Ben’s hand caught hers and pulled it away from the cauldron. It’s so intense and sudden that she flinched. 

\- Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you – Ben apologized - I thought we have to add it after the Knotgrass.... What are you thinking about?

You would be the obvious answer, but she cannot admit that. Instead she said:

\- That this weekend we can go to Hogmeade. I just can’t wait.

\- Yeah, me too. And now that you bring it up. Would you like to go with me? – how in the world does he always sound so casual? But Rey looked into his eyes that were everything but casual – he looked like he would die if she said no. 

\- I would love that. – she admitted smiling.

\- OK, it’s a date. – he says smiling back.

\- You mean like a real date or that like we have the date set for us to hang out as friends? – why can’t she put a lock on her mouth? She’s embarassing herself again...

\- I... – he suddenly lost all his cool and looks like he has no idea what to say, but then admits - how about a real one?

\- I’m in! – his face lit up. They looked at each other for a few seconds, the tension was building until both of them looked away and awkwardly kept doing what they did before he asked her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think? Also, I had trouble writing their date, and just wrote a very basic version, but if you have anything that you would like to happen there, please, let me know. :) The next one will be the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

On Thursday morning, Rey was having her regular morning tea at the Hufflepuff table when she felt a presence towering over her. She almost spit out the tea in her mouth, because when she looked up, she saw Ben with an envelope in his hand.

\- Can I sit with you here? – he asked softly. – I want to share something with you.

\- Hey! Yeah, sure, sit. What is it?

\- Ok, I know it’s nothing really, I’m just really excited, and I haven’t told anybody about it, besides my parents, well, the teachers and Phas – Rey couldn’t help, but felt a little jealous that whatever she was about to find out has already been known by Phasma. – So it’s the reason I have to up my game in Potions, and I really appreciate you helping me out in class – he offered the envelope to Rey, who took it, and quickly read through the sender.

It was the British Ministry of Magic. That didn’t give much away, so she pulled out the parchment inside and skimmed through it. It was an application for the auror program. Rey looked up at him to meet Ben’s expectant gaze and asked:

\- You are going to be an auror?

\- I don’t know if they’ll accept me, but I’m definitely applying. What do you think?

\- Not that it matters, what I think, but I’m sure you would be brilliant at it. Hux told me about your shananigans at the DADA class, so it sounds like the Ministry should be happy to have you.

Ben beamed her.

\- I’m always interested in your opinion, so thanks. Can this stay between us, though? Please?

\- Of course... Wow, I just got really excited about his, too.

Hux tactfully sat with Finn and Rose this morning, so he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. They discussed the perks of being an auror over breakfast and Rey started to tell Ben what she planned after graduation. She was so much into explaining the broom-lore what she wanted to study and how she wanted to build her own broom-making business that she only noticed that Ben walked her to the location of her first class, when they got there:

\- You shouldn’t have walked me all the way here, won’t you be late for your class now? Sorry, I always get too excited when it comes to brooms...

It looked like Ben wanted to say something important, but he settled on:

\- Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later!

Later didn’t come very late, because at lunch Ben was sitting with Hux at the Hufflepuff table, when she entered the Great Hall. They seemed deep in conversation which was weird – as far as Rey knew they weren’t really friends. They didn’t see her arriving, so she put her hands on their back and leaned in between them:

\- Hello there! Did Hufflepuff and Slytherin changed tables and no one notified me? – she asked looking at Hux, then Ben.

Ben answered first:

\- Armie was just telling me about how you two accidentally found the kitchen in third year... – Rey was surprised that Ben called Hux Armie, but even more surprised that he didn’t correct him. That was her nickname for him and no one else used it. Well, so far. – Come on, sit down, lunch is delicious today. And he moved making space for her between them.

So they had lunch together, too and when Rey stood up to leave, because she wanted to reread her notes before Charms, Ben stood up with her too. Rey was confused, because Hux stayed seated and looked very interested in the almost empty plate in front of him.

\- Can I walk you to your class? It’s Charms, isn’t it?

Rey was speechless for a for a second, then she regained her ability to speak:

\- You know my timetable?

\- I asked Hux about the next one – he answered grinning. – Shall we...? So you can tell me your version of how you found the kitchen...

They slowly walked to the Charms classroom and Rey asked Ben about his time in Ilvermorny, and how the transition to Hogwarts was for him. They just finished the topic when they just arrived to the classroom.

\- Ben... – she said her eyes looking down – thank you for walking me. Again.

He took her hand and squeezed a bit.

\- My pleasure. Anytime you require assistance walking to your class, let me know – and he bowed a little.

\- I might take your word for it. Will I see you at dinner? –

\- Aww, actually Phasma wants to do some kind of team-building crap for dinner. Snape approved, so we’re doing a camp-fire or whatever... – he looked as it were a dentist appointment for a painful procedure.

\- Oh, ok, then tomorrow. – Rey smiled at him.

\- Yeah, tomorrow.

It was supposed to be goodbye but they didn’t let go of each other’s hand.

\- Ok, I’m going inside, because I need to check my notes – Rey said.

\- All right, go.

She let go of his hand and started to walk in, but looked back one more time to to see Ben Solo still standing where he was and looking at her smiling.

***

Friday morning Rey got a short letter in the mail that read: „Are we still up today? Ben” She took out a quill and scribbled under his beautifully formed letters: „Sure. Why would you think we’re not? R” She sent the owl that just flew two tables away followed by the stare of Hux:

\- I’m glad you’re happy... But maybe you could start eating, too, because breakfast is over in ten minutes.

\- Yeah, I know, I’m just excited... – and she stared to shovel the soaked, soft cereal into her mouth that had been sitting in milk in the last 10 minutes. – Gross.

\- Yeah, I couldn’t tell – Hux rolled his eyes.

Another two minutes and the own brought another letter. She opened it: „I keep finding myself wanting to spend more time with you. Hope you’re not getting tired of me.” Rey was facing the Gryffindor table, her back towards the Slytherin one. She turned and looked for Ben who was glaring at her. She just shook her head a bit and smiled. Ben smiled back.

Rey wanted to keep this letter, so she took out another piece of parchment and wrote: „I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon. See you at 2.”

Rey felt that she didn’t hang out with Hux, just them in a few days and wanted to do that.

Rey was happy to finally spend some quality time with Hux, so they went an a tour of exploring the castle. They went there for more than six years, but there were still places to find, secret nooks and passageways. It was always exciting and gave them a chance to talk, too.

\- So you are and Solo...? – asked Hux.

Rey shrugged:

\- Err, we what...?

\- Are you dating? Is Han Solo going to be your adopted dad?

Rey boxed into Hux’s arm:

\- I don’t know. And leave me alone with Han Solo. You know it’s not because of Han Solo!

\- I do. It’s just funny to tease you about it. And as I said earlier I approve of him. Ben. But if you need saving from your date tomorrow, I’ll be in the Three Broomsticks, just give me a sign and I’ll come to the rescue...

\- I don’t think that’ll be needed... – she smiled.

And it wasn’t. Rey had never been on a date to be able to compare it to anything, but she had a great time. They met in the Great Hall. He looked a bit older in his black jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket. She thought that looking this good should be banned in order to save the sanity of girls around the world. She she felt she was losing hers.

Rey was wearing black jeans up to her waist and a pink flowery loose top that let her shoulders free, but she was wearing a denim jacket over. She wanted to look like herself, but the best version of her. Her girlfriend Rose from Hufflepuff helped her pick out her outfit, and it took them a few hours in the morning to figure out what to wear. She put on her black sneakers, and trusted Rose to make her hair and make-up.

She knew Rey and her style, so thank Merlin, she didn’t overdo it, but charmed some loose waves into her hair, and made it look silky. As far as make-up went, Rose was an artist, Rey could hardly tell, she was wearing it, yet she knew that her features were emphasized the best way possible. Yes, she felt very self-conscious as he looked at her when she arrived.

They walked to Hogsmeade and Ben didn’t take long, to „accidentally” touch her hand then interlace their fingers so they walked hand in hand.

They talked about anything and everything as they walked around the village. It was Ben’s first time there, so Rey made sure that she showed him the best spots. They ended up in the Three Broomsticks. They ordered butterbeer and sat at a tiny table in the corner.

Rey spotted Armie in at another table with a few Slytherins, but she didn’t dare to wave him, because she was afraid that he might think it was a call for help. She admitted it to Ben, who gave a hearty laugh.

\- So you’re sure you don’t need saving from me? – Ben asked still with a wide smile on his face.

\- More than sure – she beamed at him.

\- Good, because... Rey, I really enjoy this. Hanging out with you. Talking with you, holding your hand. I like you a lot. – Ben searched her eyes looking for an answer.

\- I like those things, too. And you! I mean, I like you, Ben.

They sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Ben’s fingers were gently stroking Rey’s the whole time.

\- Ohm, ok, so what would you like to do now? – Ben asked when the since started to stretch to long. – Should we walk some more or do you maybe want to go to Honeydukes?

\- Yeah, let’s go to Honeydukes, than can we just go back to Hogwarts and sit by the lake?

\- Anything, you’d like, Rey.

Ben paid for their drinks which earned him a kiss ont he cheek from Rey. He thought it was definitely a good investment. He also bought her a chocolate frog and a sugarquill, even though he tried to object.

\- Ben, you don’t have to pay for anything. I have my own money.

\- I know I don’t have to, but I would like to. Please, let me!

She let him, then they slowly walked back to Hogwarts. The sun was about to set as they settled by the lake. Rey always enjoyed watching the water – it made her relax. They watched the sun go down and Rey moved closer to Ben, who put his hand around her. It was a cozy, warm feeling, just like when she looked at her and he looked back glancing at her lips:

\- May I kiss you?

\- Uh-huh. – she licked her lips.

He slowly leaned closer and their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Send kudos and comments, they are my fuel for writing! :)


End file.
